Full Moon
by malia-laheyx
Summary: Vanessa or Renesmee moves away from sunny California to cloud covered Forks. She keeps getting weird dreams of her, as a little girl with people other than her family. She also meets a boy at high school. Jacob Black. Will she realise who she is before it's too late? Will she fall in love with Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

My fingers pulled on the woven bracelet on my wrist, my eyebrows pushed together in concentration as I tried to work out why my loving, devoting mother is leaving my father. And specifically, why I had to go with her.

They have been arguing constantly for the past year, but always made back up. I always knew my mothers smile was fake, it didn't reach her eyes like a real smile is supposed to do. And now we were leaving.

I'd miss the heat. I'd miss my friends. I'm miss going swimming and feeling the beating sun on my pale skin. I'd miss California. My mother, Daniella, kept saying it was for the best. 'change of scenery' she would call it. I'd more like call it 'hell'. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town by the name of Forks existed over a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains there more than anywhere else in the United States. Just my luck my mother would choose there to live.

I turned around, my eyes locking with my mother piercing emerald ones. She gave me a weak smile, nodding her head towards the car as an indication. Time to leave. I looked into the window of the small wooden house I call home. My father, staring out the window, his grey eyes searching mine, begging me to stay. I lifted my small hand, going to wave but cant find the strength too. I give my fingers a slight wiggle, showing my dazzling smile. I saw his lips curl into a slight smile before he wipes it away again. I sigh, my body pulling itself into the passenger side of my mum's tight spaced car.

I watched out the window as my mother drove further and further away from Valencia. I choked back the sobs. I had to be strong. My mother needed me. I watched myself in the side mirror, watching my hair blow in the wind as we speed away to the airport. Never turning back.

 **Location: Forks, Washington**

I rolled the window up as i felt a droplet of water hit my arm, my mother constantly fiddling with the radio, looking for a station to put it on. The plane ride to Seattle was long and boring. My mother didn't talk the whole time. She just looked out the window, acting as if I didn't even exist.

We passoed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, my eyes narrowing as I looked around the town, I had to admit, it was very beautiful. But there was nothing interesting. A diner, a police station, a few shops and a small narrow road that lead towards the Indian Reservation.

I felt the car come to a stop as I look up at my new home. It was simple. Two storeys, white, surrounded by trees. It was cute.

I pulled my suitcase with me as i took a box in my hand. I didn't have a lot of stuff to take with me since most of my clothes was for hot weather which Forks never got. My mother walked in front of me, giving me a quick glance around the living area and kitchen before heading for the narrow stairs. I followed closely. She pulled me into a fairly large room. Twin sided bed, a desk, a bookcase, a closet. She gave me a smile before leaving to her own room. The good thing about my mother? She didn't hover.

I glanced around the lime green room I'd now call my room. I sat on the bed, looking out the window that faced the woods. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Like something or someone was there. I shook away the feeling, beginning to unpack my boxes and suitcase. After I was done in about an hour, my mother came in with some food which I picked at. I wasn't a lover for most food. I was very picky. It had to be eggs, chocolate or pizza for me to actually enjoy it. I pushed my plate onto my desk, my eyes instantly becoming heavy. I pulled the white bed sheet over me, my eyelids fluttering closed as I slept a dreamless night.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It must have been about 2:30AM. I felt a slight chill as I looked towards my window. It was open. But I closed it before I went to sleep, didn't I? I couldn't help but feel scared. I glanced around my room in a panick, looking for a robber to be looking for money. My eyes caught a tall black figure, standing in the corner by the window, dark brown eyes, almost black piercing into my chocolate brown ones. I felt myself gulp. I went to scream, shout for my mother to come, but no sound came out. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it was just a dream.

The figure was gone when I opened them, and my window was now closed.

I woke up the next morning to the rain hitting against the side of the house. I groaned loudly, not being used to the sound as I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the sound. Just as I was drifting back to sleep, I heard my mother shouting on me to get up. I looked at my clock, 10:30AM. I guess she had let me sleep a little longer incase of jet leg. I sat up, my long bronze curls falling all over the place. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands as I stood up, walking, no more like shuffling towards the staircase.

I locked eyes with my mother, giving her a little nod as a good morning, I grabbed my cup, filling it with tea. I preferred it a lot more to coffee. I sipped away at it, finishing it off in minutes as my mother finally decides to make conversation.

"We need to go to my new boss's house today. I have a surprise for you." She gave me a warm smile which I returned as much as I could, I stalked towards the stairs to go get ready, grabbing a boiled egg off of her plate as I shoved it into my mouth. I heard her chuckling as I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. It took a while to heat up but not too long. I quickly shampoo&conditioned my hair, rinsed my body and face as I stepped out, wrapping my hair in a towel, wrapping another towel around my body. I brushed my teeth before going into my room, opening my closet as I picked out a simple Greenday shirt and black skinnys. I pulled on my underwear, my clothes falling after as i gripped the hair dryer in my hand, blow drying my hair as fast as I could. I finished as soon as I heard my mother shouting on me to hurry up. I looked in the mirror, my hair, possibly even curlier than it was before.

I walked down the stairs to see my mother holding the front door open, I quickly shoved my converse onto my feet as I walked out, getting into her car.

The car journey was short. Probably only 3 minutes as we pulled onto the sidewalk of a house that looked similar to ours, just on the other side of the woods. I got out the car, following after my mother as she was already at the door, knocking with a big grin on her face. A girl, probably around mid twenties opened the door. She opened the door up for us to come inside, I walked slowly, my eyes meeting with hers on the way. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Native American for sure. But the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She gave me a small smile, seemed forced but I'll take it. I walked into the living area, standing next to my mother as she chatted away with a man in a police uniform. He had a badge that said 'Chief of Police'. Note to self: do not get into trouble.

"Oh Charlie, this is my daughter, Vanessa, she's the one I bought the gift for." I heard her excitement in her voice. I glanced at Charlie, giving him a small smile as I glanced around the house. My eyes caught the fireplace, going into my own daydream, but it seemed like a flashback.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Seth! Leah! Stop eating all the food!" shouted a man, his eyes caught mine, Charlie? I watched closely as the two people who were stuffing their faces, looked at him. The boy, I'm guessing Seth, looked around 17 years old. He gave Charlie a wide grin as he continued to eat the food on his plate. The girl just frowned, her russett skin standing out against her white t-shirt. I instantly recognised her. The girl at the door. Her name was Leah. I watched from the doorframe as I looked at two other people who walked into the room, like I wasn't even there. The boy, must have been no older than 18. His jawline was sharp, his bronze hair in a mess on the top of his head but he suited it. His arm tightly wrapped around the girls waist. Her auburn hair ran down her back, stopping at the middle as she walked, very gracefully. The both of them did. They were like angels. They sat on the love seat in the corner, watching everyone around them. I watched as they turned to face Charlie who was closed to me. I couldn't help gasp at their eyes. They were a topaz colour. Was that, normal? Charlie seemed to be okay with them. I ripped my eyes away from them. I couldn't help but stare. They were both so beautiful. Almost as if they weren't real. My eyes caught a little girl, sitting in front of the fireplace with another russett person beside her. She was unwrapping a present, I'm guessing from the boy as he grinned down at her. The boy, was very beautiful himself. But when I saw his eyes, they weren't topaz like the other two people. They were dark brown, almost black. Like the person in my room. I heard the little girl squeal with delight as she saw her present. It was a woven bracelet. Just like mine. No, the exact same as mine. I watched as she showed the girl with the topaz eyes, the girl smiling at her as she takes it out of her hands, whispering "Would you like me to put it on for you?" I saw the little girl nod as the girl clipped it on for her. The little girl admired it as the boy admired her. Then she looked up, caughting eyes with mine. She had the same colour eyes as me, the same small nose, the same lips, her bronze curls framed her face. She didn't just look like me. She is me.

I was snapped out my daydream when my mother grabbed my hand, pulling me outside. I saw a red truck in the driveway as she pointed to it. "Tada!" she squealed, I looked at her surprised, running to the truck as I ran my hand along the side of it. "For me?" She nodded, I smiled widely, turning to Charlie as I smile at him, mouthing "thank you". He nods as I open the drivers door, hoping inside. I turned it on, it came roaring to life as I laughed with delight. Just like the little girl. I turned to face Charlie as I got back out of it, my hand still on the side "Where did you get it?" I asked. "I bought it for my daughter about 20 years ago for a welcome to forks gift. She had the same reaction when she saw it." I smiled as I kept checking out the truck "Where is your daughter now?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. I heard him gulp as he whispered "She died 18 years ago. Her name was Bella. She got married when she was 18 to her high school sweetheart and they both died in a plane crash on the way back from the honeymoon. I heard she was pregnant but the baby didn't make it." I instantly felt sorry for Charlie.

That night, I was laying in my bed just staring up at the ceiling. Charlie's story about his daughter's death kept running through me. I felt, a shiver when he said the name Bella. I don't understand why. Then that day dream or whatever it was that I had in his house, of me, as a little girl with him, the girl at the door, the two beautiful topaz eyed people and the russett skin boy. I glanced down at my wrist that had my bracelet on it. My mother told me she gave it to me when I was too young to remember. But it was the exact one I saw in the dream. My mother wasn't there though. I sighed, deciding to finally shut my eyes as I had my first day at Forks High School tomorrow. Which, I was not looking forward too.

 **A/N I am so excited to get into this story. Chapters will probably be long as I'm really getting into it. A lot of Twilight quotes and references will be getting mentioned in this. I hope you guys enjoy. I will update another chapter later or tomorrow. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

I parked in one of the empty spaces, looking at the sign that said "Forks High school". I stopped my new truck, stepping out of it as I took a hold of my book bag, swinging it over my shoulder as I heard a snicker, obviously coming from a girl as she shouted, quite loudly "Nice vehicle" I mumbled a thanks before walking towards the front building that said "Main office". I pushed open the door, seeing a small, old woman behind the door. She gave me a smile as she looked through her computer before turning to her pile, I guessed it was schedules. She held out a piece of people with the name "Vanessa Conners" on the front. I took it from her, whispering a thank you as she handed me a map of the school and my locker combo.

I walked down the corridor, looking down at my locker number as I bumped into someone quite harshly. The person was able to grab my elbow before I fell. He gave me a quick smile, his head tilting to the side in confusion as he smiled widely "Are you new here? I'm Logan." I nodded my head quickly, mumbling "Vanessa." He gave me another smile before taking my locker number from my hand, guiding me through the huddle of student to a worn out locker. I opened it up, shoving the books I didn't need in it along with my jacket. Logan gave me another smile. Taking my schedule as he studied it like it was a maths test. He turned to me beaming with joy. "We are in the same English. Lets go." I gave him a small smile, trying to match his but failing as I walked after him.

Lunch game before I knew it. I followed closely behind Logan into the cafeteria as we got our food and towards a table in the middle of the room. I felt awkward as I saw the people sitting at it. "Vanessa, this is Kirsten, Justin, Gail, Andrew and Hanna." I gave them all a quick wave, the same wave I gave my father 3 days ago. Forced. They gave me a smile back, trying to get me in the conversation. That was when my eyes caught them.

I saw them gracefully walk through the door towards the table in the corner of the cafeteria, the one furthest away from everyone. There was seven of them. 3 pairs and one by himself. The first pair, the girl, had a pixie hair cut, she skipped towards the table, a wide smile on her face as she watched the boy beside her like he was the only one that mattered. She had a small body, petite, looked like she could be broken in half with one touch. The boy that had his arm securely round her waist, had a hard look on his face. He never smiled, not once. His blonde hair fell slightly over his eyes as the walked towards the table. He was muscular but not too much. The second couple, was a bit more like the type of couple you'd get in every school. The girl, had long, blonde locks that fell to the middle of her back. She gripped onto the boys hand tightly, afraid to let go. The boy, was very muscular but almost like a giant teddy bear. He had a playful smirk on his pink lips as he guided her towards the round table. My eyes landed on the last couple. The girl had dark brown, almost auburn hair as it fell down to the middle of her back, her face looked happy. But her smile was definitely forced. The boy, his arm around her, his bronze hair didn't look like it had been brushed, but it suited him. He gripped onto her protectively, his face looked frustrated. My eyes glanced at the last person of the group. His hair was chopped, definitely black, his face was hard. Like if he ever smiled, his face would crack. He looked, pained. I watched him closely as he followed the rest of the group. His russett skin stood out against the others. I caught Kirsten look at me from the corner of my eye, I whispered softly "Who are they?" She giggled, it pained my ears. She was so high pitched.

"They're the other new students. They came here about a month ago. The two blonde people are Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. The three dark haired ones are Bella, Emmett and Alice Hale and the bronze haired one is Edward Masen." I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They were all so beautiful. Like something out of a magazine. They didn't belong in a town like Forks. My eyes landed on the last boy. His muscles flexing as he leaned across the table to talk to the auburn hair girl, Bella? I think her name was. I looked at Kirsten, mumbling "What about him?" I nodded my head towards the boy. The only one that was alone. She smirked, almost in a daze as she looked at him, quickly turning back to me "That's Jacob Black. Totally gorgeous, obviously. Don't waste your time though. He never dates. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She narrowed her eyes, she was clearly a little sour. Maybe he turned her down? I glanced at them again, only to see them all looking at our table. Their eyes, all focused on me. All six eyes were topaz, apart from one pair. Jacob's.

I sat at the table longer than I would have if I was alone. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful group leave the cafeteria. I found our that Gail had next class with me, biology. When we entered the classroom, she walked towards the back, sitting next to another person. I glanced around, noticing everyone had a partner apart from one person. As I walked towards the teacher, handing him my slip to get signed, he pointed towards the empty seat. My eyes locked with the person who was sitting alone. Jacob Black.

As I sat next to him, he suddenly became unsettled in his seat. He looked uncomfortable as he moved as far away from me as possible. The first thing I noticed when I sat down. His eyes— dark brown, almost black.

I wrote down the notes from the board onto my notebook until I heard a husky but beautiful voice voice "Hello." I turned to my side, to see who had said it. Only to connect eyes with the one and only, Jacob Black. I saw him crack a little smile. "My name is Jacob Black." he continued as he ran his long, tanned fingers through his silky black locks. "I never got the chance to fully introduce myself. You must be Nessie Douglas." I raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over my face as I continued to be dazzled by his face, just like in the cafeteria. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. His chuckled was musical. It shuddered through my whole body. "I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been talking about your arrival."

I thought long and hard before continuing "No I mean, why did you call me Nessie? My mother calls me my full name, Vanessa and that's what everyone else calls me." I suddenly felt stupid. Why was I explaining this to a random guy?

"Oh." He let the subject drop. I felt the tension quickly growing between us.

Thankfully Mr Ness started the class, he told us what to study. An onion root. And we had to do it in partners.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Jacob slid it over to me, I took a look, concentration as I mumbled "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I have a look?" his fingers caught mine as I began to take the slide out. They were hot, very hot. He had an insane fever. But he didn't look sick. I flinched away before mumbling "Sure." He took it from me, looking at it quicker than I had before writing in the first small box "Prophase." He switched the slides before saying, more confidently than before. "Anaphase." He wrote it down in the next box. I look at him. "May I?" I saw his lips form into a smirk as he pushed the microscope towards me. "Anaphase." I glanced at him, his smirk growing wider as he looked at me, mumbling "Just like I said." I held out my hand, he placed it into my hand, careful not to touch my hand again. I looked at it, mumbling "Interphase." I saw him write it down at the same time as me. He seemed to have gave up trying to prove me wrong. We were finished before anyone else.

As we waited, I tried not to glance at him but every time I did. I saw him staring at me, a frustrated look on his angel face. Until the final time, his eyes were on my bracelet. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down to cover it. He turned away. Never glancing again at me.

I walked towards my truck, Justin running to catch up with me. "I've never seen Black that friendly." I couldn't help but smile as I reached my truck. I took a quick glance around the car park to see Jacob Black, leaning against his BMW, his eyes on mine.

The next morning, the whole town was covered in a thick layer of ice. Today was going to be, eventful. I was leaning against the side of my truck, my earphones imbedded in my ears as a loud pitch screech came right through the music. I looked up, seeing Andrews van coming towards me. Not slow motion like it's meant too. No, full speed, sliding across the ice.

Jacob was across the other side of the car park, staring at me, his eyes widen as he saw the scene before him. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the impact of the van. But it never came. I heard it come to a stop. I opened my eyes to see it a few inches away from my face. A tanned hand pushing into the side of the van, leaving a large dent. I looked up to see Jacob's face, he was gripping onto my waist, searching my eyes as he whispered. "Stay safe." I shook my head, staring at him with my eyes wide, a mask of shock all over my face "How did you get here so fast?" I whispered, scared of shouting it across the car park. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his voice soft. "I was standing next to you the whole time, Nessie." I shook my head frantically. "No. You were next to your car. Across the other side of the car park." He gave me a pained expression. "I'll explain later." he whispered as he jumped over the end of my truck, going back towards the group of beauties.

When I got home from the hospital, my mother in complete panic and my father about having a heart attack over the phone later, I went to bed. My eyes fluttered closed as the Tylenol took over my body. That was the first night I dreamed of Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

The month that followed the accident was tense to say the least. Andrew always followed me trying to apologize for what didn't happen. Jacob didn't mutter a single word to me after he pulled me away from the van. I wanted so dearly to say something to him. Anything. But I couldn't find anything to say.

The dance was coming up and I wanted to go. But the only person that asked me was Justin. I declined. Telling him I was going to Seattle to visit family that day. I didn't like him like that. And plus, Kirsten did. She deserved to go with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us all? It'll be fun, Vanessa." I shook my head for the twentieth time this week. I smiled at Kirsten. "You go have fun with Justin." She gave me a wide smile, pulling me into her arms as I gave her a comforting hug back.

When I got home that day, my phone vibrated as I answered a phone call from my father. I told him all about school, what had happened that day, all about the dance. He was happy to hear I had declined the guys that had asked me.

The next day, I reached for my keys as I dropped them in a puddle but a tanned hand grabbed them before I could. I stood up, staring into Jacob's dark eyes as he smirked confidently, handing me the keys to my truck. "Why do you keep popping up out of no where?" I asked quite harshly. It just made him smirk wider at my aggressiveness. "I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride to Seattle. I overheard Justin talking about it to Andrew and I don't think your truck can make it there on one tank of gas." He let out a low chuckle but I did not find it amusing. "I'm sure my truck can survive." My eyes narrowed at him. Stupid, shiny, BMW driver.

At lunch time, I was just picking at my bagel as Gail looked at me, a small giggle escaping her lips as she leaned towards me, whispering "Jacob Black is staring at you." I tooked towards him, he smirked, raising his hand as he gestured me to come to his table that was empty. I turned around to see the rest of his cliche leaving the cafeteria. I stood up from my table, walking towards him. I sat down in the seat across from him, looking deep into his eyes. He kept his eyes on mine before glancing at me friends. There faces were hard. Gail's was full of delight. She gave me the thumbs up. I felt my face heat up at that action. Kirsten looked upset. Andrew, Logan and Justin all hand their arms crossed across their chests. "You're friends don't look happy that I stole you from them." He broke me from the daydream as I looked at him. "They'll survive." I mumbled. He chuckled lowly before leaning forward, whispering. "I may not give you back, though." I gulped. He chuckled once more before leaning back in his seat, a glint of playfulness casting over his eyes. "You look worried." I shook my head, mumbling. "More surprised. What brought all this on?" I watched his lip drag across his lower lip. I couldn't help but stare. "I can't stay away from you. No matter how hard I try." I couldn't help but stare at him. I had no words.

That night, I had a dream that Jacob was in the forest with me but he started to shake. He disappeared and in his place stood a red furred 9 foot wolf. But not the ones you see in the Hollywood. The wolf was beautiful. But I still woke up screaming. I looked at my computer, typing in Werewolf Legends in the US. My eyes caught a website of a bookstore in Port Angeles and the book was called Quilete Legends. Later that day at school, I heard Kirsten, Gail and Hanna talking about how they were going to Port Angeles that night. I of course, asked to join and they agreed. I needed that book.

I watched as all the girls tried on different dresses for the dance. In my opinion, they all looked awful. But on me. On them, they looked beautiful. I looked at my phone, noticing it was 6:30PM. "Is it okay if I meet you guys for dinner? I need to go to some bookstore before we leave." I saw them all nod as they went back to try on other dresses. I grabbed my book bag, walking out the door of the dress shop.

I didn't have any trouble finding the small bookstore as I bought the book and left as quickly as possible. I was a little further away from the restaurant than planned. As I walked down a small alley, I saw two men walking past the bottom. I came to a stop. Instantly becoming scared as they backed up, starting to walk up the alley to meet me. I walked back the way I came into a small car park to be greeted with another two guys. They all joined up and circled around me. I clutched the book to my chest as I let out a weak whimper. "Stay away from me." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. One boy let out a loud booming laugh, shaking his head. "Don't be like that, sugar." They all started to enclose on me. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the torture that was above to happen.

I opened my eyes to see headlights coming around the corner, the car almost hitting one of the guys. The guy jumped back, stumbling into another guys chest as his eyes widened in fear.

"Get in." the furious voice commanded me.

I stubbled slightly as I raced for the black BMW. I slammed the door behind me as I settled myself in the passenger seat to see Jacob give them a harsh look. All the boys grew in fear as the backed away. I felt the car skid as we drove away from the dark car park. Jacob's face continued to be hard. I zoned out until I heard him commanding me again. "Put on your seatbelt." I instantly obeyed. We drove down the streets on Port Angeles until we came to a stop in front of the place I was meant to meet Kirsten, Gail and Hanna hours ago. They all came outside, staring at the car as I got out. Jacob followed closely behind as their eyes widened in shock.

"I got lost. And then I ran into Jacob." I gestured towards his tall frame. They all nodded. Jacob gave them a smile. "I'll make sure Vanessa eats tonight. You can go home. I'll get her home safely." I saw them all nod as they stubbled towards Kirsten's car and drove away.

Me and Jacob sat down at a table. A female waitress came over and took our order. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Jacob ordered a cheese burger and a large portion of fries. When it came out, his plate was filled while mine was only small. I couldn't help but giggle as the waitress walked away, completely flustered by Jacob dazzling smile.

"How do you dazzle people like that?" I asked with a mouth full of food. He chuckled shaking his head as he swallowed his first bite of his burger, raising an eyebrow. "I dazzle people?" I nodded my head before swallowing. I saw him smirk, before taking a drink of his coke. "Do I dazzle you?" I nodded once more. "Frequently."

We continued our meal, getting back into his BMW after a long argument of who was paying for the bill. He won. I sat in his car, staring out the window before turning to him. "How did you find me?" I asked curiously. He bit nervously onto his lower lip before mumbling. "I followed you." I nodded my head, turning back to stare out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

That night when I got home, I went straight to my room. I didn't want to panic my mother even more and tell her that I almost got attacked in Port Angeles tonight. She's a cop so she'd go to extreme measures. I threw my bag onto my twin sized bed, the Quilete Legends book hanging out of it slightly. I took a deep breath, taking the book into my small hands. My finger tips brushed against the worn leather cover, it definitely had its age.

I opened it to the front page, skimming through the content till I found a chapter that stood out to me. My eyes landed on the third chapter that had "La Push Wolves" written in big bold letters. La Push? As in the small Indian Reservation just down the road? I opened it to that page. It started to talk about how the ancestors were shape shifters. Men that could turn into wolves. Then my eyes landed on the words that explained the look of these men.

 **Abnormally tall... Super strong... Fast... Muscles...**

As I read the words, my mind kept flashing back to Jacob and how he fit into everything it said. He was tall. Very tall. Maybe like 6"7. He dented a van with his bare hand. He was across the other side of the car park and was by my side, stopping the van in a second. He had lots of muscles. And big ones at that.

I slammed the book shut as I heard my mother coming up the stairs, shoving it back into my bag as I crawled under the covers. I didn't change from my clothes from today. I would talk to Jacob tomorrow. Confront him.

As I pulled into an empty car space at school the next day, my eyes drifted to Jacob who was standing next to his family. All their eyes were on me. I started walking towards the woods. I heard him following me. I stopped when we were a good bit away from the school. Also away from anyone. If he murdered me, no one would find me. He stood behind me, towering over my small frame as I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know what you are." I heard him snort behind me before getting closer to me. My body was frozen in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

"Say it. Out loud." He sneered at me. His breath was hot against my neck as I gulped, my voice coming out in a whisper. "Werewolf." I heard him clapping his hands as he moved round in front of me. His smirk was wide on his lips. It only made me more frightened. But I refused to show it.

"Bravo. You've worked it out. So why aren't you running?" I shook my head walking a little closer to him so I was up in his face. Well, his chest. "I'm not scared of you." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a scary monster. I'm not fully human. I turn into a nine foot beast with large fangs and claws and you aren't scared?" His eyes were on mine at all times, searching for the littlest bit of fear. But he never got it. "I find you interesting. You're mysterious, super fast, you crushed a van with your bare hand, your eyes change colour depending on your mood. But one thing puzzles me, do you age?" He shook his head slowly. I felt my body freeze up before I began again, my voice more shaky. "How long have you been seventeen?" He snorted before mumbling with his husky voice. "A while." "How long is a while?" I asked curious. He didn't look old or act old. "I've been seventeen for twenty four years." I bite my lower lip nervously, coming closer to him. "That makes you what? Fourty?" He nodded his head, walking towards me so my back was pressed against the tree, his hands pressed either side of my head. "I am twenty two years older than you and you aren't creeped out?" I shook my head. "Do you eat people?"

He let out a booming laugh, moving his arms back his sides as he shook his head. "No. I protect them." My eyebrows knotted together in confusion, I started walking towards the cliff, sitting on the edge of it. He sat beside me, his eyes on me at all times. "What do you protect us from?" His tongue darted out across his bottom lip, sucking in a deep breath. "Vampires." I turned my head to face him, almost giving myself whip lash. "As in actual vampires? The ones that burn in sunlight and sleep in coffins?" He let out a low laugh, shaking his head as he looked down. "They don't burn in the sunlight, they sparkle so they tend not to come out when it's sunny incase any humans see them. As for coffins, they don't sleep. Ever." I raised an eyebrow, smirking confidently as I try to catch him out on his lies. "You seem to know a lot about their life styles." He nodded, pointing back in the direction of the school. "Because I'm around them every second of the day. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are all vampires." My eyes widened in fear as I gulped. "So you mean to tell me that quiet Bella and beautiful Rosalie are human sucking vampires?" I stood up, walking back towards the school as he followed. "Yes but not humans. They hunt animals." I nodded my head in understandment. That made me feel a little better. His hand came around my wrist as he frowned, whispering. "You can't tell anyone about me or the vampires. If you did, we'd have to move again. And I can't be away from you any longer." I nodded my head, whispering back. "I promise."

When I got home that night, I let my mind wonder back to my conversation with Jacob in the woods today. He was so calm, like he had explained it all a million times. He's fourty years old. But doesn't look it. He looked seventeen. Forever frozen. Unlike me.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Jacob and his family were creatures you'd hear about in horror stories. Second, there was a part of him that thirsted for me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably _in love_ with him.

 **A/N I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm enjoying myself writing it. As for the first chapter where Charlie said about his daughter being pregnant and the baby dying but then Vanessa saw the flashback with him and Nessie in it, he was lying. He can't admit to people that his newly wedded eighteen year old daughter had an eight year old daughter. So yes, he did know about Nessie and Bella but he can't tell anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked outside my house that day to go to my truck, only to see a black BMW pull up into my small driveway. My heart was thundering against my chest as I clutched onto my book bag, walking towards the car and into the passenger side. Thank god my mum was already at work. She would never let me hear the end of it that I was getting into a guys car. I buckled my seatbelt as I looked at Jacob, he gave me a wide grin as he backed the car up, heading towards the school.

"I thought I'd give you a ride today. I was passing here anyway." I nodded my head, giving him a weak smile as I mumbled a thank you. We pulled into the school car park in no time as he parked in between a red convertible and a yellow porsche. I looked at them, seeing Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella in the red convertible and Alice and Jasper in the porsche. "Is that Rosalie's car?" I seen him nod his head from the corner of my eye as I stared at the car in awe. "We usually all ride in my car, Edward's volvo or Emmett's jeep. We try to blend in." I snorted, looking at him. "You don't try very well then." He chuckled, nodding his head. I started again. "If you all want to blend in, why didn't they ride with us? Her car is very flashy." He smirked, leaning into my ear. "Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now." He met me at the front of his car, putting his arm around my shoulder as everyone's eyes were on us. Even his families eyes were on us. We reached the hallway in no time, he winked as he walked away to his first class.

I walked into English to be greeted by Kirsten. She patted the seat next to her as I sat down. She stared at me for a few minutes before starting. "Okay you have to tell me everything." I shook my head, a giggle escaping my lips. "What do you want to know?" "Well what happened last night?" I sighed, writing down the notes onto my notebook. "He bought me dinner, and then drove me home." She pursed her lips out, disappointment written across her face. "Was it a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?" I shook my head once more. My eyes on my paper at all times. "No. I was surprised as you were to see him there." She kept her eyes on me, trying to search for the lie. "Did you guys kiss?" I shook my head, chuckling. "It's not like that." She looked very disappointed. Trust me, I am too. "So do you like him?" I nodded my head, whispering. "A lot more than he likes me." She nodded, a little sparkle going across her eye as she whispered. "His family member is staring at you." I turned around, my eyes connecting with Bella's face. The first thing I noticed, her topaz eyes. She flashed me a small smile. She was the girl from the flashback and Edward was the boy. I am so confused.

Me and Kirsten walked towards the door of the Spanish class later that day, she sighed. "You're not sitting with us at lunch, are you?" I raised an eyebrow before she pointed behind me. I turned to see the tanned goddess himself, Jacob, leaning against the lockers as he smirked at me. Kirsten gave me a wink before walking off towards the cafeteria. I walked over to him. He held out his hand for me as I placed my small one inside his big one. We walked towards the cafeteria, grabbing some food before sitting at a table alone. He was about to speak before Alice came bouncing over to our table.

"Jake, you never introduced me to your friend!" She turned to look at me, her smile wide as I smiled back. Jacob groaned. "Alice, Vanessa."

"It's very nice to meet you, Vanessa." She smirked as she said my name before skipping back over to the rest of the family. I saw Jacob shoot her a look as they all began sniggering and whispering between each other like they always do. I smiled at him before he started again. "Do you want to meet my family after school?" I eyed him. A small smirk forming on my lips. "You want me to go to a house full of vampires?" He nodded his head and I sighed, nodding my head. "Okay, I'll come meet your family."

Later that day, I watched out the window as Jacob's car came to a stop in front of a large, beautiful wooden house with lots of windows. I stared in awe as we walked up to the front door. I placed my jacket onto one of the empty hangers as we entered, the sound of a cooking show and banging pots coming from upstairs. Jacob shook his head as he turned to me. "I told them not to do this." I giggled as I followed him closely up the stairs. We came into a beautiful open planned living area where everyone seemed to be huddled in the kitchen. They were all cooking. Rosalie just stood there, holding a glass bowl full of salad. The smell of eggs instantly hit my nose as I smiled widely. How did they know?

His mother, Esme, or not his mother, was the first one to greet me. She gave me a warming smile before pulling me into a hug that I returned. "Hello, Vanessa. I'm Esme. We've all been waiting for you." I smiled at her, I caught Emmett waving a butcher knife in the background as a wave before Edward hit him in the stomach. I saw Rosalie giving me a harsh look as she shuttered the glass bowl in her hands. I jumped slightly at her actions. "I just can't wait till this ends badly and this whole family gets dragged down. You will never compare to Nessie." She hissed as I gulped. Bella slammed down the pan against the counter, growling at Rosalie. "Rosalie! We promised we wouldn't mention her." She looked pained. Edward came to her side as he took her out of the room. Rosalie stormed off as Emmett followed. Esme shook her head, whispering a sorry as she started to clean up the glass bowl.

As I got home that night, Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry about Rosalie today." I shook my head, turning to face him. "It's okay. She mentioned Nessie, the name you called me that time in Biology. Who is she? Girlfriend or something?" He snorted, shaking his head. "She was Bella and Edwards daughter. She was only a few months old when we lost her." I sighed, instantly becoming sad. "D-did she die?" He shook his head. "Bella and Edward had to give her up so she could be safe. Rose was close with her as she always wanted kids herself. I used to babysit her a lot." I nodded my head, becoming silent as I didn't know what to say.

"I want to try something." He leaned towards me as I realised what he meant. This was it. We were going to kiss. I leaned in, seeing our lips being inches apart as I let my eyelids flutter closed. Our lips brushed lightly as he tested it first. Before I knew it, his hot lips were pressed against mine. My fingers instantly knotted themselves into his short black hair, his hands rested on my hips as he pulled me close. My stomach was doing summersaults, the electric from his kiss running through my whole body. We both parted as we needed to breathe. He gave me a small smile, whispering softly. "I've been waiting seventeen years to do that."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up screaming from my dream. I watched as I aged and Jacob stayed the same. Trapped in his seventeen year old body. I wiped the sweat beads that were rolling off my forehead, sitting up in my twin sized bed. I looked towards the window as the fog was clear across it. I sighed.

"Happy birthday babygirl!" my mother squealed as she entered into my bedroom, holding out a nicely wrapped box. I gave her a week smile, taking the gift in my hand as I roll my eyes, mumbling. "I thought we agreed to no gifts?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes back at me as she looked out the window. "It's your eighteenth, Vanessa. You should be more happy." I unwrapped the present, opening up the box to see a little white gold band. I smiled, nearing tears as I pulled my mother in for a hug. "Thank you, mummy. I love it." I felt her smile as she walked back out my room.

As I pulled into the car park of Forks High School, I instantly landed my eyes on no other than Bella and Jacob. I locked my truck, taking small steps towards them as I couldn't help notice the gift in Bella's arms. I rolled my eyes as she came over to me, enclosing me in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Nessa!" I growled, shaking my head. "Shh!" I glanced around, making sure no one had heard her. But everyone just kept talking inbetween them.

"Well here's your present. I know you'll love it!" She grinned as I opened it up to see a scrap book and camera. I smiled, whispering a thank you.

"I thought it would be perfect. I mean, you're only senior once. May as well make some memories." I shook my head, looking up at her with a cocky smirk on my lips. "And how many times have you been senior, Bella?" She narrowed her eyes at me, huffing. "That's not fair." I let out a low laugh, putting the scrap book and camera into my book bag. I felt Jacob's warm hand slide into mine. He gave my fingers a little squeeze as we walked towards our first period class. I heard Bella shout to me. "See you tonight at our house!"

School ended before I knew it and I was outside the Cullen house, Jacob in the driver side of my truck, fiddling around with the door as he tried to open it without breaking it. He growled. "When are you going to get rid of this thing?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest as I smirked. "Never. It has a personality." He shook his head, finally getting the car open as he run around to my side, helping me out as I stumbled in my dress and heels a bit. I mumbled as I regained my balance. "Don't you think this is a little much?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he snaked his tan arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. His face was deadly close to mine as he whispered. "It's all for a very special girl." I smiled a little as he pressed his lips against mine, the kiss got heated and before he knew it, he pulled away and lead me into the big house.

The whole family was standing in the white living room as we entered. They all greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Nessa!" as I felt my cheeks heating up, the dark blush flooding across them. My eyes caught the pile of presents stacked in the corner as I rolled my eyes. They all gave me a tight hug. Even Rosalie to my surprise. She gets more and more beautiful every time I see her.

I opened up all the gifts, leaving Jacob's till last. They all gave me wonderful presents. I couldn't believe how much I had. I took Jacob's present in my hand, trying to tear the paper off it but slicing my finger instead. "Shoot." I whispered as I looked down at it. Before I could even look up, Jacob hand was pressed against my stomach as he shoved me into the glass table away from a now snarling Bella. Her eyes were black, craze written all over them as she tried to reach me. Jacob and Edward had her pinned against the wall as Rosalie raced over to me, helping me up onto my feet. "Are you okay?" She screamed, looking me over. I saw blood. Lots of it coming from a deep cut in my arm. The whole room went black after that.

I woke up in my bed, my mother hovering over me as she cried. "Mum?" I whispered. She turned to look at me, coming right in my face. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I nodded my head, glancing at the arm that once had the large cut on it. It was now wrapped in a bandage. My mother sighed. "You fell into a glass table and Carlisle had to take all the glass out and then kindly stitched it all up for you." I smiled, slowly falling back into a sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a large burning pain in my arm. I hadn't slept well during the night as I kept accidentally leaning on my arm, causing me to wake up every time. The whole day of school, Jacob kept acting strange. Distant. He never looked me in the eyes, always was wondering if my arm was okay and if I felt light headed at all. As we got back to my house that night, he sighed, holding his hand out for me. "Come for a walk with me?" I nodded my head, placing my small hand in his large one as he guided us through the forest.

We finally came to a stop after twenty minutes of silence and walking. He turned to face me. "We're leaving." I sucked in a deep breath. "If you give me another year-" He cut me off before I could finish. "Vanessa, Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's predicting to be thirty three right now. We have to move on." I gulped, looking down at my hands as my voice came out in a soft whisper. "When you say we-" "I mean my family and me." I nodded my head, taking another deep breath. "Give me time to find out what to say to my mum." He shook his head, whispering harshly. "I don't want you to come with us." I shook my head, trying to get his words out of my head. "Please, don't do this." He sighed. "Vanessa, you don't belong in my world. I wont return. You'll never see me again. You can carry on your life and act like I never existed." I felt my knees go weak at his words. "They're all gone aren't they? Bella? Rose?" He nodded. "They left this morning. I stayed to say goodbye." I felt the tears threatening to spill over. He pressed his lips against my forehead, whispering. "Goodbye, Renesmee." and then he was gone. I ignored the fact he called me Renesmee as I fell to my knees. The tears started flowing down my red cheeks as I screamed out. In anger, pain.

I must have laid there for hours because when I opened my eyes, it was pitch black and my face was pressed against a bare tanned chest. I looked up, looking for Jacob's face, only to be greeted with Seth's. He kept his eyes forward at all times till he came out of the woods, clutching me close to his chest. "I found her!" I saw my mother race over to me as Charlie looked over, sympathy in his face. She wrapped me into her arms, sobbing her eyes out as she whispered sweet things into my hair. I sighed, not feeling any emotions. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

It has been months. All I could do was stare out my window, hoping that I'd see him. But he never came. I woke up every day screaming. It continued for months until my mum threatened to send me back to California if I didn't spend time with friends. I have been hanging around with Seth lately. He was a lot of fun but I couldn't help but feel a little something for him. He also told me he was a shape shifter just like _he_ was. I walked onto the top of the cliff that looked over La Push beach. I remember Jacob told me he used to come cliff diving here when he was younger. I looked out into the water. The waves were crashing against the cliff face with harsh force. I sighed. Taking a step closer to it. Until I heard Jacob's voice in my mind " _Nessie. Don't_." I shook my head, a sarcastic laugh escaping my lips. "You told me I didn't belong in your world. That I should live my life like a human. Watch me." I took off my jacket, throwing it onto the dirty ground. I looked back over the cliff to watch the water getting a little rougher. " _Don't do this. For me_." I laughed loudly, my voice shaky as I pushed back the tears. "You wont stay with me any other way." I took one last breath before running forward, pushing myself off the cliff and down into the ice cold water below.

I came back up to the surface, a big grin on my face. I turned, my face going into horror as a huge wave came towards me. I went to take a breath, being pushed under by the wave before I had the chance. I came back up to the surface, only to be taken down by another wave. I tried to swim back up but my eyes caught a blonde woman swimming towards me. She was as pale as a vampire, a harsh look on her face. Her name almost popped into my mind like I had seen her before. Irina. I swam backwards, trying to escape her. My head hit against the cliff and everything went black as I drifted to the bottom of the ocean.

I opened my eyes as Seth pushed against my chest, I spat out some water, gasping for air as he sighed with relief. He sat me up. My eyes drifted down his body, landing on his perfectly sculpted eight pack. He snapped me out of my daydream. "What are you staring at?" he had a hint of cockiness in his voice. I shook my head before mumbling. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sort of beautiful?" He shook his head, smirking down at me as he laughed. "How hard did you hit your head?" He helped me back onto my feet as we walked back to my abandoned truck.

 **A/N I know that Irina is supposed to be dead but trust me, she has a purpose in the next coming chapters. And soon, Vanessa is going to realise she is Renesmee. Hope you guys enjoy. Keep reviewing! It's really helping.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth pulled my truck to a stop as we just sat there. I could feel my body getting more cold as my wet clothes clung to my body. I shivered and Seth seemed to notice this as he pulled my body against his. He was nice and warm, it made me feel something again. For so long I have been emotionless and not felt anything but with Seth, I feel happy again. He turned his face to look at me, flashing me a small warming smile. "I'm glad you're okay." I nodded my head. It felt nice, almost like home to be in Seth's arms. I felt his lips press to my forehead and I knew if I turned my head, we'd kiss. Did I want that? Could I do that to Jacob?

And just as I wondered, Jacob's voice came into my head. "Be happy." I slightly nodded my head as I twisted my head to look at Seth, he was watching me, his finger tips were stroking my side gently, making the butterflies go all over my stomach. He leaned in. I leaned in. Just before I closed my eyes to let my lips connect with his, I saw Jacob. Not actually him but his face flashed into my mind. I became stiff, moving my head down so it was against Seth's shoulder. I heard him sighing, clearly disappointed because we never kissed. I shook my head trying to get Jacob off my mind.

Seth froze, taking his arm away from me as he reached for the keys in my truck again. "Vampire." he whispered. He started the truck as I glanced out the window, my eyes landing on a silver Volvo. Edward's car. I placed my hand on Seth's bicep. "They're here." I reached for the car door, pushing it open. "It's a trap!" Seth yelled after me. I shook my head, dismissing him as I raced for my house.

I opened my door, closing it behind me as I glanced around, looking for the Cullen's to all be standing there but there was no one. I walked into the kitchen, going into the glass cabnit to get a glass. As I shut it, a reflection of myself and Bella was there. I spun around, the glass crashing to the floor with a big smash. I stared at her in disbelief before throwing my arms around her. She hugged me back, only to push me away but still have a hold of my shoulders. "Do you want to explain to me how you're alive?" I raised my eyebrow, my face masked with confusion. "Alice saw you jump, Vanessa. Why the hell would you try and kill yourself?" I shook my head, a light laugh escaping my lips. "I wasn't. I was cliff diving. Alice must have not seen me get out because Seth helped me out." I gave her a smile, she just stared at me in disbelief.

We moved over to the couch, she shook her head. "I brought you something. I found it in my closet back home." She held out a photo book labelled "Renesmee" I stared at it, looking at her. "Why would you give me this? Isn't that your daughter's name?" She nodded her head, pushing it into my lap. "Just look through it. Remember." She stood up, walking out of my house at vampire speed.

I opened up the book, a photo of Edward holding a little girl in his arms being the first thing my eyes caught. I smiled to myself. She looked just like him. Bronze hair that was curly like Bella's. Chocolate brown eyes. Similar facial shape to Edwards.

I flipped to the next page to see a picture of Jacob with the little girl. He was holding her on his lap. He was staring at the camera, ready for it to be taken but the girl was staring up at him, love running through her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled weakly.

The next few pages were blank, the words "GONE" written across them in Bella's perfect handwritten. I flipped to the second last page, to see a photo that was taken on the night of my party. It was of me and Jacob. We were both looking at each other, gripping onto each other afraid what would happen if we let go.

The last page, was a huge family picture. Everyone was there. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and the little girl. Everyone was in pairs. Edwards arm was around Bella's waist as his other hand rested on the girls shoulder. Jacob was holding onto the little girl as her hands were in the air, a bright smile plastered across her lips. Then it all hit me. The girl, was me. My name wasn't Vanessa. It was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I had my parents, Isabella and Edward Cullen, my two aunts, Alice and Rosalie, my two uncles, Jasper and Emmett and my loving grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie's daughter wasn't dead. Bella was his daughter and he knew she was alive. Charlie was my grandpa. Jacob was my best friend, my protector. I threw the book onto the ground, standing up as I held my hair tightly, my breathing becoming very heavy.

My whole life was a lie. I was split up from my biological parents at the age of one and given to a close friend. My mother, or Daniella, hadn't gave me my bracelet, Jacob had. On my first Christmas. I heard the door opening, I raced towards it hoping to see my biological mother standing there. But it was Seth. He gave me a raised eyebrow as I sighed, walking back to the kitchen. I picked up the book, holding it close to my chest before setting it on the counter. I leaned against it, my fingers running through my hair as Seth stood in front of me. He sighed. "Is he coming back then?" I shook my head, whispering. "It was just Bella." I didn't want him knowing that I knew. He had lied to me. He knew that I was Renesmee yet he never told me.

He nodded his head, coming closer to me as he rested his warm hand on my cheek. I took a deep intake of air. He bent his face down, leaning into me as I lifted my head up. Our lips were now centimetres apart. This is it. Just before they connected, the phone that was on the wall rang. We both stayed silent as he reached over for it. "Douglas residence," Someone talked back to him as he obviously didn't like what he heard. His hand instantly dropped away from my face as his face hardened, his eyes got darker and his voice got lower as he said. "She's not here. She's helping arrange a funeral." He slammed the phone back onto the wall, a growl coming from deep in his chest as he whispered. "Always in the way."

I stepped towards him, my eyebrows raising in question. "Who was that?" he shook his head, backing away from me further. Before I could ask again, Bella came running through the door. "Vanessa, it's Jacob. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." my eyes widened. I felt my heart stop as the wind was swept from me. I couldn't breathe. She continued, her voice frantic. "He's going to the Voltori. He wants to die too." I turned around slowly, looking at Seth dead in the eyes. "Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" I got right in his face, gripping onto the shirt that clung to his chest. Bella grabbed my waist, spinning me back round, handing me a pen and paper. "Write your mum a note. We have to leave. Now." I nodded my head, quickly scribbling down a short note just saying I was going away for the weekend with Bella and would be home soon.

I raced towards Edward's silver Volvo that Bella was already in, getting started. I jumped into the passenger side, getting myself buckled in just as Seth stuck his head through the rolled down window. He shook his head. "Vanessa, please. Don't go after him." He pleaded. I shook my head, giving him a hard glare. "He's going to get himself killed, Seth. And it's not Vanessa. It's _Renesmee_." Bella turned her head to look at me, joy written across her face as she reached her hand for mine, giving it a tight squeeze. Seth took his head away from the window, pain written all over his face as he called my name. Bella, or mum, sped away. His voice getting drowned out by the noise of the car. I smiled at my mum. I finally remembered everything. Next thing, get _my_ Jacob back.

 **A/N yayyy she finally remembered! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

I stared up at the clear blue sky with wonder. Wonder if Jacob was okay? Was he hurt? Were we too late? I shook the thoughts away from my head as Bella slid on some designer sunglasses and a scarf around her face. I gave her a questioning look and she just pointed, right at the sun. I nodded in understanding. If she didn't cover up, her skin would glitter like a thousand diamonds. Now that would be something for the humans to look at.

I pulled down the little mirror, completely viewing myself in a different way. I was no longer Vanessa Douglas, the quiet, shy, head always in a book, loved the sunshine girl who was in love with this guy she met at school. I was no longer human. I was Renesmee Cullen, the bold, confident, beautiful, half vampire half human. I smiled at the thought.

Bella or mum's phone began to ring as she answered it in seconds, her face was concentrated on the road, her small angel like hand gripping onto the phone. She slammed it shut when the conversation was over, whispering. "Jacob has made the decision on how to get the Voltori to kill him. He's going to phase in front of the humans at the festival. The Voltori will have no choice but to kill him." I could see that her face was pained. I had noticed that Jacob was the closest to Bella out of all the Cullen's. I froze, gulping as I stared at the dash board with the time on it. "What time?" I whispered. I feared of her answer. "Noon. It's when all the humans will gather outside the big doors and Jacob will come out of it." I nodded my head, staring at the dashboard as the time seemed to speed up.

I was broken from my thoughts to Bella slamming on the breaks, cussing under her breath. She turned to me. "They aren't letting anyone through." I began to panic. "How will we get to him now? Mum, they're going to kill him!" I screamed, I felt the tears threatening to spill over. She gripped my hands tightly, but it didn't hurt. Thank you vampire strength. "Renesmee, baby. You need to run. Get to him and let him see you." I nodded my head without even thinking. I could feel my heart about to burst out of my chest as I opened the car door, getting out of it before bending down to see my mum. "Where do I go?" She pointed to a big castle like building. "The clock tower. Go." I nodded my head, slamming the door shut as I let my feet carry me.

I pushed through the big wall of red cloaks, hearing numerous people shouting at me in an irritated voice. But it was all good. I couldn't understand their language anyway. I tried to push my way through but I heard the big chime of the clock reaching noon before I was even half way through. I was too late. Jacob was going to die because of me. I glanced around, listening for the gasps as he phased into his beautiful, chestnut brown wolf form. But it never came. I saw a break in the crowd, a straight path right out of the wall of people. I darted straight for it. Pushing my way, as fast as my feet could carry me, trying not to stumble.

I came to the edge of a large fountain as I glanced up, the big wooden doors opened to reveal a tired looking Jacob. He didn't look up, he stared down at his chest as he reached for the edge of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. I tried to scream his name, make him look at me. But my throat was too dry. I went for plan B, throwing myself over the edge of the fountain as I felt the water spilling into my trainers and all over my jeans. But I didn't care. I ran straight through the fountain and jumped down from it, running towards him. It felt like slow motion. I saw him step out into the sun, the sun beating down onto his now bare chest. He was beautiful. His tanned skin stood out as the sun beamed onto it, almost making it glitter but not like my families.

I saw his body starting to shake as he tried to force himself to phase. I was so close. If I reached my fingers out I could touch him.

Just before he phased, _I slammed into his body._

My arms instantly wrapped around him, my face buried into his chest, his arms gripped onto me as he backed into the building, bringing me with him. I felt him smile against my forehead as I placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "Look at me. Jacob, I'm alive." He stared at me, his mouth gaping open slightly as his beautiful, husky voice whispered. "Vanessa..." I shook my head, moving one hand down to take his, placing his fingers on top of my woven bracelet. The one he made. "No. Not Vanessa. I'm Renesmee. It's me, Jake. _Your Nessie_." He smiled brightly as he picked me up by the waist, spinning me around in the air. I couldn't help laugh with happiness. My smile was so wide. Probably the widest it's ever been.

Our moment was ruined by a childlike, sickening voice. "Well well, if it isn't Renesmee Cullen, coming to save the day just like her mother done." I looked over my shoulder to see a girl, looking like a fifteen year old but I bet she was a lot older. She was wearing a black dress and had a black cloak over the top of it. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun, her red eyes piercing into my chocolate brown ones. Jane.

I felt Jacob put me back down onto my feet as he picked his t-shirt back up and slip it on. He gripped onto my hand as Jane told us to follow her. I turned to see Bella stepping into the doors behind us. "Hey guys, sorry to crash the party. Couldn't miss it for the world though." She smirked at Jane as Jane just scoffed, continuing to walk down the stone staircase. I gripped tightly onto Jake, frightened to let go. What was going to happen now? Would we be killed?

Jane pushed open the doors to a big court like room. Three men sat on their thrones, staring at me with wonder. Numerous people stood behind and at the sides of the room. The man in the middle stood up, a wide smile on his lips. "Renesmee Cullen! What a great surprise!" I nodded my head once before replying. "Likewise, Aro." He grinned as he walked towards us, shaking his head. "So beautiful. Enchanting." I tried to keep a poker face. He ran his icy fingers across my cheeks before stepping away. "I take it Jacob wont be needing our services anymore then?" I shook my head, a small smile forming on my lips. "No. If it's okay, I would like him to return home with me." Aro nodded, narrowing his red eyes. "You were always strange, Renesmee Cullen. Half human, half vampire. And now, mating with a wolf." The whole guard burst into laughter. I frowned, my voice coming off a little harsh. "I love Jacob. We were made to be together." Aro nodded. "As you wish. Just know this isn't over, Cullen family. We will be back." He smirked evilly as I smirked back, turning my back, gripping onto Jacob and my mum as we walked towards the exit of the building. I turned one last time to face Aro and his guard, whispering-

" _And we'll be ready_."

 **A/N I actually love the new Renesmee. She's so confident and sassy. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
